


Communication

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-18
Updated: 2002-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Advice.  Fraser reveals his feelings to Ray.eventually.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Communication

## Communication

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: Not mine. Borrowed.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Tracy for prodding me to provide a sequel to Advice. Thanks D.

Story Notes: Okay - the first line was a challenge issued by Anything to write fic with that line in. 

This story is a sequel to: Advice 

* * *

"Communication"  
By Jodie Louise 

"Seems to me that would be best represented through subtle means of torture, son." 

"What Dad?" 

He had definitely become less coherent. I was wondering if people became senile in the afterlife because Dad hadn't been making that much sense lately. 

"What you feel for the Yank. It's creeped up on you. Now you're beating yourself up about it. Fight for the Yank." 

"You can't fight someone for their affections. If Ray does indeed love Huey then who am I to..." 

"Why don't you just talk to the Yank instead of moping about here." 

Because I was afraid of what he would say. Afraid he would say he loved Huey passionately. Where would that leave me? Better to keep secrets like that locked away deep in your heart where they can't escape. 

"Son, you've got to be a man." 

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? You never cared about my love life before you died. Well, apart from when you found out about me and Steve." 

"I told you, you surprised me. I've got used to the idea now. Things look different when you're dead." 

"So it would seem." 

"Tell the Yank." 

And he's gone. Disappeared, absent from my life again just as he was when he was alive. 

Tell Ray. I don't know if I can. 

"Bad time Frase." says Ray peeping out from behind his apartment door. 

"Oh. Well. I'll..." 

His face softens and Ray runs a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry Frase. That weren't buddies. C'mon." he says opening the door wide. 

"Ah." I say as my eyes travel downwards to his waist. 

"Wha -- well, yeah I did say." 

Ray's hair is damp and a towel is the only thing he is wearing. Obvious he is getting ready for a night out. Probably with Huey. 

"I should..." I mumble going to leave. 

But Ray grabs my arm and anchors me to the spot. 

"Damn it Frase, jus' give me a minute, okay?" he says gently. 

I try to avert my eyes as he pads off to his bedroom. Try not to look at his back and the way the muscles move beneath flesh. I look at the wood grain patterns on the floor instead. Hearing Ray's footsteps I glance up and see he has pulled on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. 

For a moment we both stand there awkwardly. Suddenly he has me in a bear-hug. 

"Missed ya Frase." he mumbles before releasing me. 

His touch has left me feeling warm. I realise I do not know how to do this. I've never been very good with telling people how I feel about them. Couldn't talk to my father until he was dead. So I decide to smile. 

"Missed you too, Ray." 

Ray drapes an arm around me and steers me towards the couch. It is, indeed, a subtle form of torture having Ray touch me in this way when I know I will not have him the way I want him. 

"Sorry I ain't been around much lately. Been doin' stuff." 

"With Huey." I supply. 

For a moment his eyes meet mine and then he lowers them to the floor again. He sighs. 

"Yeah Frase. Ya do know the sorta stuff I mean, dontcha?" 

I resist the urge to snap a retort and instead nod. After all, Ray is trying to tell me how he feels about Huey. Ray relaxes back into the couch at the nod and grins. 

"Great. Greatness. We're still buddies?" 

"Of course, Ray." 

"'Cos I know it's not ya thing an' that, ya know, that sorta thing don't butter your muffin and that's fine, I can live with that, as long as you can live with me doin' the stuff which butters my muffin, that's good, that's buddies, that's..." 

"Ray." 

"...great, greatness squared or something. An' I..." 

"Ray." 

Finally Ray stops babbling and looks at me. 

"Where did you get this idea that guys don't `butter my muffin'? It isn't an accurate assumption on your behalf, in fact I have..." 

I stop in mid-sentence as Ray has raised his hand and is massaging the bridge of his nose with his other hand. 

"Woah, there Frase. Rewind. Ya like guys?" 

"Well, I have been..." 

"Frase." 

"Yes. I have..." 

"Frase. Shuttup. Ya into me? That saying I'm attractive, that buddy breathing stuff, partners is partners. Ya into me?" 

"Well, that is to say..." 

Ray interrupts me by banging his forehead on the coffee table a number of times. Sometimes I find his behaviour quite baffling. 

"Ray, doesn't that hurt?" I ask. 

The blond head raises itself from the table and regards me for a moment. 

"Dunno. Does it really matter? We gotta thing, a moment goin' on here an' I sure as hell can't get a straight answer outta ya." 

"Ah." 

"Now it's the `Ah' - can ya stop it already before I decide to strangle ya or something?" 

I decide nodding might be the safest answer at this point. I don't want Ray to bang his head on the table again. He might cause himself an injury. 

"Right, this is how we're gonna do this Frase. I'm gonna ask ya some questions an' you're only allowed to answer Yes or No. Okay?" 

"Yes, but..." 

I am silenced as Ray slaps his hand over my mouth. 

"I said only Yes or No. So then Frase, ya dig guys, like think they're sexually attractive." 

I open my mouth to speak but Ray glares at me. 

"Yes." I say with great effort, really wanting to expand on this answer. 

"Right. Ya find me sexually attractive?" 

"Yes." again, I have to stop myself from saying anything else. 

"Is it more than that tho' -- ya don't jus' wanna hump me, ya got deeper feelings for me?" 

"Yes." I sigh. 

"Next time I see Huey I'm gonna wring his neck." 

I look at Ray puzzled. I don't like that look in his eye -- it means someone is going to meet his wrath. The wrath of Ray. He waves his hand and I then realise I must have looked a bit fearful because his expression changes, breaks into a grin. 

"Nah, he jus' told me some porkies." says Ray who then leans in close to me. 

Suddenly we are kissing and I can taste Ray, smell him. After the kiss ends I look into his eyes. 

"I love you." 

"Love ya too. Let's change the venue here." 

I nod. Ray takes me by the hand and leads me to the bedroom. 

Anything else we do is private, after all I am a gentleman and gentlemen never kiss and tell. 

* * *

End Communication by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
